


Суморок

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Historical References, Human/Vampire Relationship, Russian Empire, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: Не хотите ли послушать немного хруста французской булки, да выпить крови?Он поселился в городе всего год назад; у него тёмное прошлое, поддельные документы и сам он упырь, однако жандармы пришли к нему по совершенно другому, ложному обвинению. Как живётся мирному кровопийце в Российской империи конца 19ого века.





	Суморок

**Author's Note:**

> Текст публиковался в выкладке команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2018.
> 
> Продолжение БУДЕТ, но не скоро.

Первые восемь дней апреля 1895-го года в губернском городе Р. идёт дряпня — дождь со снегом. Перед самым крыльцом кабинета доктора Калинина, что всего с год назад открылся на первом этаже доходного дома, из-за давней неровности мостовой привычно разлилась широкая лужа, и кто-то заботливый кинул через неё деревянные мостки. В понедельник девятого по этим мосткам стучат три пары казённых сапог — к доктору Калинину заходят совсем уж нежданные посетители.

Суморок выходит на звон колокольчика и с удивлением рассматривает мундиры: жандармы? Не полиция, что занимается уголовным сыском, — вот кого бы стоило ожидать частно практикующему врачу, чьи пациенты, в основном, желтобилетницы из квартала по соседству и их клиенты: у этого контингента нередко проблемы с законом. Но губернские жандармы — это розыск политический, дело серьёзное.

— Доктор Калинин, Савва Маркович, — в ответ на запрос вахмистра Суморок представляется своим подставным именем. — Нет, никого больше нет, я один; ближайший приём через полчаса. А что вы ищете?

— Запрещённую литературу, — нехотя отвечает вахмистр.

— Что ж, не буду вам препятствовать, — разводит руками Суморок, он же законопослушный гражданин Калинин, известный лишь тем, что лечит сифилис, и более ничем.

Суморок поочерёдно опирает господам жандармам все замки на дверях и дверцах стеллажей, где хранится инструмент и лекарства. Запрещённой литературы у него и правда нет: от любой политики и всяких новомодных учений Суморок держится подальше. Он со спокойным любопытством следит, как жандармы старательно ищут скелеты не в том шкафу.

Сам по себе обыск не беда. Беда в том, что, скорее всего, за ним установят негласный надзор. Конечно, Суморок легко обойдёт любого филёра, но всё дело в том, что обходить-то лишний раз не стоит: нужно вести себя добронравно и человекообразно. Сейчас, покамест его личине доктора Калинина и года нет, связями и знакомствами на новом месте еще не оброс, лишнее внимание Сумороку ни к чему. Опять же, беспокоит и мысль о проверке документов: Суморок средств на них не пожалел и сам следил, чтоб изготовитель не халтурил, но лишний раз рисковать не хочется.

Кто же мог донести по такому нелепому обвинению и, главное, зачем? Сородичей Суморок избегает, чужую территорию обходит стороной, а врагов среди людей после смены личины нажить, вроде бы, не успел. Те, кто знает его предыдущие имена и смогли бы догадаться о его истинной природе, не стали бы размениваться на кляузы в жандармерию.

Давно живёт на свете Суморок, и давно привык следить за каждой неправильной тенью и при любой неурядице проверять: а не охота ли это на него идёт. Мертвецу приходится быть осторожным, если он не хочет обратно в могилу. Так что не отмахивается Суморок от мысли, что не случайно это всё, и удар направлен именно на него — пусть и цель доносчика, по всему выходит, вовсе не в том, чтобы Суморока арестовали. Но зачем? Припугнуть? Предупредить? Подставить? Дальше остаётся лишь гадать. Суморок откладывает эту версию в уме и перебирает прочие варианты.

Кто-то из его пациентов оказался членом какого-нибудь тайного общества, попался и на допросе оговорил доктора Калинина, чтобы увести следствие по ложному пути? А, может, и не попался, а проверяет таким образом — не проходит ли его переписка через Чёрный кабинет: указал в письме ложную точку хранения агиток, и смотрит, будет там обыск или нет. Возможно такое? Вполне.

Что ж... если так, то не избежать Сумороку дознаний, и это неважно, что ничего у него сейчас не найдут. В последний раз Суморок оказывался под следствием лет двести назад: опыт был не из приятных. Говорят, методы сильно изменились; но в то, что бить совсем перестали, Суморок не верит, однако если будут стараться без видимых следов — тогда, авось, и обойдётся. Сломанные рёбра для Суморока ерунда, а вот разбитый нос или вырванный ноготь, что заживёт прямо на глазах у изумлённого следователя, вызовет много неудобных вопросов.

А, может, не всё так мрачно и просто у кого-то из соседей-монархистов разыгралось воображение? Даже отстранившись от споров вокруг общественной и государственной жизни Суморок не позволяет себе игнорировать ту чрезмерную подозрительность, с которой консерваторы глядят на интеллигенцию последние годы. После январской речи молодого царя, из-за которой разочарованные либералы крепко его невзлюбили, напряжение только растёт.

В этом случае ничего не поделаешь: от идиотов не застрахован никто. Возможно, охранка попытается принудить Суморока к сотрудничеству, хотя зачем им его доносы? Сам же он, со своей стороны, первым предлагать сделку такого рода не намерен.

Или вдруг это Римма с кем-то не тем знакомство случайно свела? Он сам ведь научил её заводить как можно больше новых подруг-приятелей: тратить время на визиты вежливости и пустую болтовню за картишками Сумороку давно неинтересно, так что, раз у него есть содержанка, вот пусть она этим и занимается. Возможно, не стоило совсем уж оставлять Римму без присмотра: это всего лишь миф, будто проститутки умеют хорошо разбираться в людях. Они много кого перевидали и, руководствуясь жизненным опытом, подмечают знакомые детали в поведении, но этого мало. Человек-то может оказаться хорошим, честным, а голова у него при этом опасной чушью полна.

Только бы сама Римма ни во что не ввязалась, лишь бы её не тронули. Сегодня вечером Суморок обязательно с ней поговорит. И к друзьям её присмотрится.

Разумеется, жандармы не находят ничего: ни прокламаций, ни Дарвина с Марксом, ни печатных шрифтов или простейшего гектографа, ни даже самой завалящей порнографии. Единственный обнаруженный тайник — десять рублей, заложенных в книге по физиогномике.

— Это же не преступление? — вежливо интересуется Суморок, забирая купюру у вахмистра. Не стоит подшучивать над представителями власти, но как тут упырю удержаться: вахмистр его забавляет. Жандарм нутром чует в Сумороке нечто неправильное, а вот что — понять не может и этим обеспокоен.

Переживания людей упырю кажутся чем-то вроде запахов. Аромат глухого раздражения с ноткой бессилия, что идёт от вахмистра, бодрит и сладко манит: хищнику приятны признаки слабости жертвы. Будь обстоятельства иными, можно было бы поиграть с таким необученным охотником: раздразнить, чтоб сон потерял, чётких улик не давать, только намёки, в конце концов выманить одного в пустынное место и...

Нехотя отступая от жандарма, Суморок мысленно обещает себе принести сегодня Римме пирожных к чаю и, непременно, с кремом. 

***

Римма подставляет чашку под носик самовара, поворачивает краник, наливая кипяток, а Суморок любуется, как округлились за последние месяцы её, когда-то исхудалые, руки. У Риммы круглое личико и крупноватый нос, сама она невысокого роста и чем-то похожа на мокрую синичку. Но она пахнет чистой преданностью и даёт Сумороку тепло своих вен — и для него всё в ней прекрасно. Он забрал её, больную, с улиц, вылечил, поселил на квартире и обещал со временем организовать возвращение паспорта — и синичка отдалась ему душой и телом.

Суморок с благодарностью принимает свой чай, за беседой, не глядя, сыплет одну за одной три ложки сахара, но пока не пьёт: не любит горячий. Упырю нужно сладкое, много: так он меньше устаёт от дневного света и нервных перегрузок. Суморок когда-то слыхал, будто заплутавшие в безлюдных лесах одичалые собратья разоряли ульи в поисках мёда, совсем как медведи.

На столе стоят пирожные: воздушные горки взбитого крема соблазнительно возвышаются над корзинками из песочного теста. Суморок старается не глядеть на них: нарочно тянет время, выжидает, когда Римма вспомнит о лакомстве сама. Вот она, закончив эпизод своего рассказа, тянется к тарелке…

— Угостишь? — глаза у упыря хитрющие, но женщина не видит и не подозревает о задуманной им шалости. Она с улыбкой протягивает своему другу и покровителю угощение, но он нарочно принимает так, что пачкает её пальцы. Римма удивлённо смеётся его странной неловкости, а Суморок не выпускает её руки, отставляет пирожное в сторону, слизывает немного крема с её кожи и прихватывает зубами, выпуская клыки пока только для вида.

Ну вот, опять Римма обмирает, будто мышка перед котом. Спустя столько месяцев она хорошо знает: кто он и что он — пусть пока и не предупреждена о том, кто теперь она сама, — и знает, что боли не будет совсем, но каждый раз, как в первый, пугается, когда из-под маски молодого интеллигентного человека выглядывает хищник.

Римма не отдергивает кисть, покорно подставляет её под язык — длинный, весь в глубоких продольных прожилках, заостренный к концу. Как всегда пропускает момент укуса: две неглубокие ранки на подушечках среднего и безымянного появляются будто сами собой. Расширенными зрачками Римма наблюдает, как стекают в её ладонь красные капли, но не успевают собраться в лужицу — нелюдь слизывает кровь вместе с кремом.

— Озорник вы, Савва Маркович, — Римма ни в какую не хочет звать его настоящим именем, хотя Суморок не раз её просил. Цепляется за иллюзорную его человечность.

И никогда, никогда не говорит ему прямое “нет”.

К несчастью, ласки из того рода игр, в которые играть должны двое, иначе неинтересно. Римма остаётся незаинтересованной — и Суморок, чуть позабавившись, со вздохом залечивает ранки и вытирает её пальчики платком. Вот, он снова Савва Маркович, если ей так комфортнее. Треклятые моряки, что платили ей деньги, затоптали в этой женщине всякую живую чувственность.

Ничего, у Суморока будет достаточно времени отогреть и разбудить её снова.

***

Во вторник вечером Суморок идёт с Риммой под ручку — её смешит такое обращение, но и радует. Первое время она стеснялась: что люди подумают , нет, не о ней, а о докторе; но Суморок убедил её, что одета она теперь прилично и выглядит достойно, да и кому какое дело с кем ему, разночинцу, гулять?

Идут они в гости на квартиру одной из новых приятельниц Риммы, жены какого-то младшего чина-телеграфиста, — Суморок одними расспросами и предупреждениями не ограничился, он хочет сам людей посмотреть.

Квартира просторная, с библиотекой — Суморок подозревает, какого рода “общество” тут может собираться. Впрочем, ярых нигилистов в нечищенной обуви тут, по словам Риммы, не жалуют и разговоры ведут “спокойные” — и на том спасибо. Развлечения обычные: карты, граммофон, иногда младший брат хозяйки играет на скрипке.

Поначалу ничего подозрительного Суморок не чует, но терять бдительность рано: ведь и он тут для всех человек новый: не присмотрелись к нему ещё, осторожничают. Суморок прикидывает: понадобится прийти ещё раза два или три, прежде чем он поймает хоть какой-то след — слишком много людей. Не отслеживать же каждого поодиночке? А ведь недоброжелатель, кем бы он ни был, и без того не менее чем на шаг впереди.

Новые гости прибыли. Двое.

— А вот ещё один мой новый друг, он спрашивал о вас, Савва Маркович, — Римма ведёт его знакомиться, и веет от неё радостью неоправданно сильной. — Берлогин, студент.

Студенту Берлогину, что жмёт Сумороку руку, на вид под тридцать. Скорее всего, не студент он вовсе: разве что вольный слушатель где-нибудь. Но занимает внимание Суморока не он, а его спутник — студент представляет и товарища по имени-фамилии, но Суморок в мыслях уже окрестил того Оловянным.

Несвежим чем-то пахнет от Оловянного, не нравится он Сумороку: на убийцу не похож, но со смертью связан. Солдат? Болен чем? А, может, просто отчаялся в жизни? Трудно вот так сказать. И рука у него едва теплее упыриной.

— Так давайте же выпьем чаю скорее, — предлагает Берлогин. — Замёрзли мы.

Вчетвером они идут чаёвничать, прочие гости быстро теряют к пришедшим интерес. Суморок снова слышит неправильный стук, но на этот раз определяет причину быстро: Берлогин едва прихрамывает.

— Хороший у вас протез, — Суморок хвалит искренне, как опытный врач. — Я едва заметил.

— Но всё же заметили-таки, — смеётся Берлогин. — Его мой дядя изготовил. Я потерял ногу ещё в детстве, он делал на каждый возраст точно по моим меркам. Я привык, ощущается как живая.

Разговор о дядюшке студента Берлогина перехватывает Оловянный: оказывается, у этого дяди свой санаторий, где Оловянный, действительно военный в отставке, когда-то лечился. И переводит разговор на самого доктора Калинина: где тот изволил учиться, где практиковал прежде. Конечно, биография у доктора Калинина продумана заранее, но излишнего внимания к себе Суморок не любит. Забывшись, он кладёт себе четыре ложки сахара, хотя на людях избегает демонстрировать свои пищевые пристрастия, пусть даже такие невинные.

— Пересластили? — лезет прямо под руку сочувствующий Берлогин. — Давайте я вам кипятку долью, разбавить.

Наконец Оловянный откланивается, переключившись на новую жертву. Суморок выдыхает, смотрит за окно, где за рваными облаками светит полная луна. Он чувствует, что сильно устал: столько вслушиваться в окружающих, подбирать слова и тон, терпеть навязчивых пустомель вроде того же Берлогина, который всё ещё рядом, и Римма мило ему улыбается. Давно это у них? Суморок и без чутья видит, что между этими двумя уже разок случилась связь.

— Мне передали, вы тоже мной интересовались? — перебивает он их перемигивания. Нет, обычно Суморок не ревнив, напротив; но именно этого студента в своём гнезде он видеть не хочет. Об этом упырь Римму тоже честно предупредил: ему понадобятся другие. Он хотел бы, чтобы новые кормилицы или кормильцы понравились и ей, — вот зачем предложил ей самой знакомиться, выбирать. Однако кандидатуру Берлогина Суморок ни за что не одобрит.

Интересно, что она успела рассказать этому горе-студенту?

— О да, — оживляется между тем тот. — Видите ли, дядюшка мой готовит санаторий к новому сезону, и ему в штат нужны ещё врачи. Вот я и спрашивал у знакомых, между делом, не нужно ли кому место, оклад приличный. Мне упомянули в том числе и вас. А сейчас вы ещё и о своих успехах рассказали — я тем более впечатлён. Не хотите ли?...

— Благодарю, буду иметь в виду ваше предложение, — отмахивается Суморок. В толпе мелькает фигура Оловянного, снова похищает всё внимание упыря. — Римма, дорогая, думаю нам пора.

Берлогин встаёт их проводить, и на этот раз Суморок не слышит ничего неправильного в его походке.

***

 

Холодный воздух и полная луна приободряют упыря. Он подставляет Римме руку, сам же незаметно осматривается, как в округе лежат ночные тени.

— Тебе он симпатичен?

Римма не переспрашивает кто и Сумороку не нужен словесный ответ: он чует поднявшуюся в ней волну надежды.

— Нет, — прямо говорит он. — Забудь о нём. Я не стану запрещать видеться с ним, но мой тебе совет: порви как можно скорее, пока не увлеклась им слишком сильно.

— Почему? — она шепчет одними губами, знает, что упырь и так услышит. — Он при деньгах, у него наследство есть, о политике не говорит вовсе, образован… Из-за его ноги? Так в остальном-то он совершенно здоров. А если и нет — меня-то ты вылечил, не побрезговал…

“А ещё он тёплый, и зубы у него обычные” — она ни за что не произнесёт подобное, но Суморок читает в ней и это.

— Сидит на шее дяди-опекуна, к делу не пристроен — видимо, не пригоден. Тесно рядом с ним, слишком уж его много. И приятели его сомнение вызывают. Ненадёжен он, Римма. Слишком много у него свободы, не за что уцепиться.

Она поджимает губы.

— Будь по-твоему.

Суморок знает: Римма никогда не скажет ему “нет”.

***

Суморок снова у дома, из которого они с Риммой недавно ушли: убедившись, что иных наблюдателей нет, он вернулся ждать, когда разойдутся гости. Укрывшегося в тени упыря заметить может разве что другой упырь, да и то не всякий. Оловянный, на которого Суморок и устроил засаду, покидает сборище довольно рано, до одиннадцати.

Охота выходит славная: Суморок умело преследует жертву по параллельным улицам, благодаря своей упыриной чуткости подслушивает названный извозчику адрес, добирается туда окольным путём и некоторое время кружит дворами, стараясь определить, за каким из редких в этот час освещённых окон ходит, дышит, а, если повезёт, то и заговорит нужный ему человек. Благо, застройка в этой части города невысокая, двухэтажная.

Находит.

На квартиру, судя по всему конспиративную, не один Оловянный пришёл сегодня отчитаться. Когда доходит его очередь, осведомитель диктует куратору имена и фамилии, кого видел сегодня на посиделках, особо отмечая тех, кто сказал что-нибудь неосторожное. Упоминает он и Римму Горча, и доктора Савву Калинина — правда лишь в общем списке, особого внимания они пока не вызвали.

Возвращается Суморок домой в глубокой задумчивости: как отвести от себя подозрения? Раз попав в списки ненадёжных Охранки, не так-то просто из них выбыть. Провокаторы явно взялись за “общество” любителей чая и граммофона всерьёз — не важно по делу ли или из желания подражать столичным порядкам. Он знает, что последует дальше: массовые аресты, тюрьма и допросы, ссылка. Если их с Риммой разлучат…

Что делать?

Убивать Оловянного поздно, да и смысла никакого нет: подозрений гибель информатора ни с кого из им оговоренных не снимет, а вот навлечь ещё большие может. Внушать людям мысли Суморок умеет из рук вон плохо, и за Оловянного даже не возьмётся: больной ли, отчаявшийся ли, но Оловянный при общении показал такую волю и состояние ума, что Суморок год может еженощно ему сны подстраивать — и всё будет впустую.

Сдать Оловянного на суд товарищей, которых информатор только что заложил? Опять же этот подвиг никак Суморока и Римму в глазах закона не обелит. И может спровоцировать скорейшие аресты, где грести будут всех: и правых, и виноватых.

Вычислить настоящих заговорщиков и их склад запрещённой литературы, а то и типографию, сдать властям? Очередная глупость: если сведения передавать от своего имени, то от такого клейма не отмоешься — принудят и дальше сотрудничать; а если анонимно — снова нет никакой выгоды для его положения и Риммы.

На ум Сумороку приходит только одно: вновь сыграть на человеческой психологии.

***

Вахмистр просыпается посреди ночи, садится на кровати: что-то в последнее время мешает ему спать. Спросонья он не замечает, что тень в углу напротив какая-то по-особенному густая, вязкая. Он тянется за кувшином для умывания, и в этот момент что-то мелькает на самом краю зрения в направлении окна, но когда он оборачивается, пролив воду, никого и ничего в его комнате, разумеется, нет.

Всю эту неделю нет ему покоя: из головы не идёт воспоминание о слишком уж спокойном во время обыска докторе. И эта его ухмылочка, когда они ничего не нашли. Интеллигент, взявшийся из ниоткуда: ни семьи, ни родных, ни связей. Что-то они упустили, когда были у него в понедельник. Его кто-то предупредил — и он успел избавиться от опасных материалов? Или тайник? От романтиков-революционеров ждать можно всего.

Наружное наблюдение не видит пока ничего необычного. Можно организовать повторный обыск, но почему-то вахмистру хочется решить эту загадку самому — как-никак брошен вызов его профессиональной смекалке.

В субботу вахмистр отправляется на прогулку, по случаю выходного дня в штатском. День наконец-то солнечный, дожди прекратились. Улицы полны прохожих, и вахмистр уверен, что ему удалось пройти незамеченным мимо злополучного дома, где открыт кабинет доктора Калинина. И сегодня тоже работает, пусть по сокращённому графику. Мостки у крыльца так и не убраны, хотя мостовая успела просохнуть. Вахмистр собирается заглянуть между приёмами, но сначала решает пройти ещё раз дворами, оценить здание снаружи со всех сторон.

Кто-то выскакивает ему навстречу из подворотни, грубо толкает. Вахмистр по привычке хватает было хулигана за плечо, но тот мигом выворачивается и бросается бежать — мелькают козырёк новенького картуза и всколоченное мочало бороды, волос тёмный, курчавый, с проседью. Вахмистр в погоне делает всего шаг и заваливается на бок, правый, где стена.

— Держите его! — выходит не так громко как надо, но люд оборачивается на бегущего, а кто-то подскакивает к вахмистру, подхватывает, помогает встать на ноги.

— Врача! — кричат над самым ухом.

— Да сюда, тут врач открыт…

***

 

Доктор Калинин один, без ассистента, накладывает пациенту швы. Приглядывается, как закрыты веки, прислушивается, как бьётся сердце — слабо, но ровно, — отмечает неглубокое дыхание спящего, и лишь после этого позволяет себе облизать пальцы и инструмент, прежде чем бросить его в кювету для отработанного.

Когда вахмистр приходит в себя, тот самый, чтоб ему пусто было, доктор Калинин сидит рядом, пьёт чай.

— Вам не предлагаю, нельзя пока, — извиняется Суморок. — Но спешу вас обрадовать: в строй вы вернётесь скоро. Так... нет, вот вставать сейчас вам нельзя, погодите с этим.

— Поймали? — интересуется вахмистр, опускаясь обратно на кушетку. Тело бьёт лёгкий озноб.

— Поймали, поймали, — успокаивает его Суморок.

***

 

Нападавшего и правда поймали: далеко ли убежит чахоточник с анемией? Позже выяснится: это один из пациентов доктора, недавно ввязался в криминал обыкновенный, а не политический. Следствию он потом расскажет, что признал в штатском господине переодетого полицая — и нашло на него что-то: решил, что идёт облава, и надо во что бы то ни стало уходить. Запаниковал, но на вахмистрово счастье куда бить людей, чтобы сразу насмерть, не обучен.

А ещё расскажет про вещие сны, в которых он что ни ночь от облавы бегал, и именно из них ему лицо полицая и знакомо, но тут ему, конечно, никто не поверит.

***

 

Выходные доктор Калинин наблюдает пациента у себя. Затем в ведомственной больнице вахмистру позволяют ехать домой: в стационаре он не нуждается, домашнего ухода, сиделки и регулярных визитов врача будет достаточно. Доктор Калинин вызывается навещать его сам, и приходит дважды в сутки.

За те несколько дней, что вахмистр проводит в постели, доктор Калинин становится для его домочадцев просто Саввой Марковичем, добрым другом семьи. Да и с самим вахмистром он беседует не только как врач с пациентом.

— Какой из меня конспиратор-провокатор, о чём вы? — отвечает Суморок на очевидное предложение. — Сами посудите: завалю же вам всё, что можно и без толку. Какое дело жандармерии до проституток? А по собраниям ходить мне некогда. Я, ежели вы заметили, не так давно открылся — мне работать надо.

Вахмистр больше не считает тонкую улыбку доктора издевательской. Суморок это знает и тихо про себя посмеивается.

— На провокатора вы не тянете, — соглашается вахмистр. — Но информатор из вас вышел бы ценный. Опять же, будь вы повнимательней к своей клиентуре и докладывай вы вовремя, я бы вообще здесь не лежал. И агентам у нас тоже платят — какое-никакое подспорье.

— Если бы я был внимательнее к своей клиентуре в вашем понимании, в той подворотне давно лежал бы я. И хорошего медика, кто бы меня заштопал, вовремя бы не нашлось, увы. Платят же у вас не всем агентам, а лишь тем, кто пользу приносит.

***

 

Наступает день, когда Суморок не чувствует больше наблюдения: наконец-то Охранка решила не тратить на него время. Он свободен.

За вечерним чаем Суморок сообщает вахмистру, что навещает того в последний раз:

— По крайней мере как раненого. Вы идёте на поправку и в моих профессиональных услугах больше нет нужды.

— Вы заглядывайте, просто как гость. И касательно вопроса сотрудничества: от вас так скоро не отстанут.

— А меня тут скоро и не будет, — неожиданно для самого себя отвечает Суморок. Казалось, минуту назад у него и мыслей не было об отъезде, но, после того как высказал, на душе полегчало. — Знаете, мне тут предложили место в одном санатории, в глубинке. Сезон скоро начинается, набирают штат. Оклад хороший, жизнь спокойная.

А ведь и правда, думает себе Суморок, ну его к чёрту эти большие города.

И Римма будет рада.


End file.
